Question: The arithmetic sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_i = -3 + 4(i - 1)$ What is $a_{2}$, the second term in the sequence?
Solution: From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $-3$ and the common difference is $4$ The second term is simply the first term plus the common difference. Therefore, the second term is equal to $a_2 = -3 + 4 = 1$.